Lirima
by starzndsky
Summary: UPDATED!!! She's known aragorn all his life, she was there with bilbo on his journey to the lonely mountain. But her own life is filled with sorrow, and she has a secret that no one but Gandalf can even guess. Ch. 6!
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Lirima**

Disclaimer: don't own it

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Lirima sat in the branches of her favorite tree looking down on her homeland, Lorien. She loved it in the trees, especially at night, she was so close to the stars. She had only been in Lorien for a year. She traveled around a lot, and made a lot of trips to places like Rohan, Gondor, she ventured with the Dunedain, and when she was younger Mithrandir had taken her to Isengard to learn from Saruman. Lirima was still rediscovering all of the sights, sounds, and smells of her home. It was all mixed in with the bitter-sweetness of her life.

            Lirima looked down and saw something moving on the borders of the forest. She wasn't too worried because it did not move like an orc and Haldir was always on his guard. But there was something familiar about how the creature or, person moved. Then she realized, it was Mithrandir! I haven't seen him in ages! Lirima shot down the tree as fast as she could and called her horse. 

"Araukadal!" a beautiful, almost silver horse came running up to where Lirima stood. "Hello lissier, lets go meet a friend." Lirima mounted Araukadal and took off to where she had seen Mithrandir at the border of the forest. It didn't take her long to get there, she hadn't given her horse the name swift foot because she thought it sounded pretty. Mithrandir came soon came into view. When he did she jumped off her horse and ran to him with her arms outstretched. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" Lirima gave him such a fierce hug that it nearly knocked him off his feet. Gandalf was like a grandfather to Lirima, since hers had left for Valinor not long after she was born. She had not seen Gandalf for over a decade.

"Hello to you too lisse alqua. Lle natulnessa iliant." Lirima laughed.

"And you grow older and more foolish. But come, Ata and Galadriel will want to see you." They started to walk towards the center of the forest where Caras-Galdhon was.

"Well, aren't you the least bit interested in why I've come?" said Gandalf with a twinkle in his eye.

"I assumed you had come to see me and no, I'm not interested to answer your question."

"Well then, I suppose you don't want to come with me to visit Bilbo and Frodo for their birthdays."

"What?! Of course I want to come! When do we leave?" 

"Patience erelle, we must talk to your atar first." Gandalf and Lirima talked pleasantly about Gandalf's journeys, and reminisced about their adventure with Bilbo and the dwarves. Soon they reached Caras-Galdhon., and Lirima led Gandalf to her father, Celeber.

"Ata, look who has come for a visit!" Celeber looked up from some documents and records he was reading.

"I don't believe it, can it be true? Mithrandir, we haven't seen you for years!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Yes, perhaps I have stayed away too long." Just then the door opened and the lady Galadriel walked, or rather glided in. She looked around the room and her gaze fell on Gandalf, a small smile lit up her face.

"Mithrandir, how are you?"  
"As well as can be, and even better having seen you. I-"

"Gandalf wants me to go with him to visit Frodo and Bilbo for their birthdays, can I go?" Suddenly Lirima realized she had cut Gandalf off and blushed. "Oh, forgive me Gandalf."

"No matter lisse alqua, I was just about to say that myself. So, what of it?"

"Can I go Ata? Please?"

"Ai… we will talk of it later," said Celeber with a somewhat distraught look on his face. Everyone noticed it, but Lirima was the only one who didn't know the cause of it. Celeber suddenly drew himself out of deep thought. "Why don't we go into dinner, you must be hungry and tired Mithrandir."

"Yes that would be most welcome thank you"…….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

lisse alqua~ sweet swan

Lle natulnessa iliant~ you become younger not older

Ata(r)~ father, daddy


	2. Listening

Disclaimer: still don't own it

A/N ~ ok…I have a very vague idea of what a mary-sue is…so…if anyone of you would be so kind as to give me a description of a mary-sue I would be extremely grateful. And it would help me to avoid future mary-sue-ish characters/traits.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Lirima was leaning against the door to her father's study listening to the conversation Celeber, Galadriel, and Gandalf were having.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You know what letting her go would mean!" yelled Celeber. Lirima could sense something in his voice that she had not heard since she was very young.

"My son, you know that you must let her choose her own destiny."

"You can not keep her locked in her room like an animal unable to live her life!"

"So what would you have me do?! Let my only daughter, my only reason for living, walk out of these woods to her death?"

"It is not like that. She has a choice, she can choose to remain with her people."

"You know what her mother predicted before she died!"

"Yes, she knew what would happen to Lirima, and that is why she wanted you to prepare her for her future. Don't you see? Este didn't want you to hold her back, she wanted her to be ready to fulfill her destiny." Lirima heard her father take a shaky breath, she could almost feel his heartache. Her mother had been dead for almost 1000 years, slain by orcs, but he had never gotten over the pain of it. Neither had she, at night she could still hear her mother's voice and see her face.

"I don't want to lose her, she's all I have left."

"Life does not end with death, for men, or elves. No matter what path she chooses, you will see her again."  Lirima heard whispering that even her acute elf hearing could not make out. Then there was a long pause and for a moment she thought everyone had left the room, until she heard;

"Alright, she can go."

            "I giliath lind sinadu." Haldir and Lirima sat in one of the tallest trees in Lorien. Lirima was leaning against Haldir, who had his arms wrapped around her. She loved his strong embrace. When his arms were around her she felt like nothing could go wrong in the world. They were enjoying the last moments they would have together for awhile. 

"Ron lin tenlle." Luitha smiled at him. "Why don't you return to Lorien after Bilbo's party? Must you go to Rivendell?"

"Ai Haldir, I haven't seen Elrond, Arwen, or the twins for ages. I won't be gone very long, no longer than a year. And when I return I will be in no hurry to leave again."

"I suppose I shall have to be satisfied with that, your too stubborn to yield."

"Good, I'm glad you realize that." They sat in silence then, listening to the sounds of the woods and gazing at the beauty of the stars, neither wanting to ruin the moment.

            Lirima left with Gandalf early the next morning. She was looking forward to seeing the shire again, and especially Bilbo and Frodo. 

"Gandalf, I've just realized I haven't seen Bilbo or Frodo since Bilbo took Frodo in."

" Yes, that's been somewhere around 20 years hasn't it? I sent word to them that you would be coming, Frodo wrote back and said that he was very excited to see us again, especially the fireworks I would be bringing." Lirima looked at Gandalf, but the twinkle he had in his eye did not make her smile as it usually did.

"Gandalf, how did you know I would be coming?"

"Well from what you heard at the door to your atar's study I suppose you already know the answer to that question." Lirima managed a half-hearted smile.

"What troubles you lisse alqua?" Lirima looked away from Gandalf, she almost told him that it was nothing but remembered who she was talking to.

"We shouldn't talk of things like this, we are going to a party. Are we heading straight to the shire?"

"No, I must pick up the fireworks I promised Bilbo. So I need to go visit Cirdan."

"Cirdan? Cirdan the shipwright?"

"Yes little one, Cirdan the shipwright."

"How long until we get there? How long are we staying? Will he take us sailing?"

"I have a feeling that if you went out on the sea you would never return. We won't be staying long, a day or so, we have to reach Hobbiton by September the 22nd. It shouldn't take us more than a week to get there." Lirima didn't say anything she just looked forward towards the sea.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I giliath lind sinadu~ The stars sing tonight

Ron lin tenlle~ They sing for you

A/N: Please r&r I want to know what you guys think. I have another version of this story that I wrote, but I want to know if I should follow that or go somewhere else with this. Your reviews help me, thanx!


	3. Forebodings, and Friends

Disclaimer: not going to say it anymore…**I AM NOT TOLKIEN! **I will never be Tolkien…therefore, I don't own this.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            The dwelling of Cirdan in the gulf of Lhun was breathtaking. It smelled of the sea, a smell Lirima had never experienced before, but it filled her with longing. Longing to sail and explore and never return to Middle Earth. For the first time in her life she didn't miss Lorien. The trees, she felt, couldn't compare to the sea. Cirdan the shipwright was like a mirror image of his land. Cool and new and strange to Lirima, but wise, it seemed, and kind. There was a fierceness in Cirdan, a determination. He never showed it, but you could feel it when you were near him.

            "Gandalf my old friend as usual you've brought before me a new puzzle to figure out." Gandalf and Cirdan were walking along one of the lanes in the garden. He was referring to Lirima, who was walking along the beach talking with other elves. "There is something that lingers over her, a sadness it seems. Though I cannot deem what it could be. She should be livelier, she should shine brighter.

"She has experienced many hardships in her life, hardships that will aid her with the rest of it."

"Her parents, what have they done to help her? It seems as if she needs something, something that is out of her reach. Perhaps, the sea – "

"The sea both heals many hearts and drives many hearts mad. You are right, she does long for something, though what it is even I can not tell. Her father would do anything for his daughter. She is his reason for living. But-"

"But her mother has long passed into the halls of Mandos, and that is the cause of her sorrow. Or at least part of it. Gandalf, I have seen many of my friends pass and I have seen them go through things worse than death. It is a horrible thing to experience, but I suspect that it would be even worse to have one so close to you pass. There is however something else, something that adds to her burden. And you know what it is do you not?"

" I do, but it is not my place to reveal it. She hardly knows of it herself, and only three others besides myself know of it."

"I would like to know more of this young elf they call lovely. She could learn much here, from myself, and my daughters." Gandalf's brow was furrowed, he knew what awaited Lirima, and he would save her from it if he could. This was a way to do that. " Ai Mithrandir, lle nowno' sina, uum. You know what must be done. That is her path, she can not stray from it. Indeed, I think she will not. For I sense in her a strength I have not seen for ages. Yes, she will have hard times, but she will overcome them." Just then Lirima came bounding up towards them. Her faced flushed with the wind from the sea, and her hair waving behind her like golden streams in the wind. 

"It is wonderful here, amin heru. I would love to go sailing." 

"Are you hinting at it?" Cirdan laughed. "Or are you just stating a desire of your heart?"

"Well I'll just say it then will you take me sailing?"

"No, and I suspect Gandalf has already told you the reasoning for it." They heard a chime in the distance signaling that dinner was ready. "Shall we eat?"

            Before Lirima knew it the week was over and they were preparing to leave the havens. 

"Farewell, and do wish old Bilbo a happy birthday from me."

"You know Bilbo?"

"We met in Imladris long ago." Before Gandalf climbed onto his cart Cirdan took him aside. You must watch her Gandalf, I feel that the eye of the enemy is on her. He wants to harm her, as he did her mother."  Gandalf's eyes went wide, he looked at Lirima than back at Cirdan. 

"You have seen this?"

"No, but there grows upon me a sense of foreboding. She will be hunted soon." Gandalf nodded then climbed into his cart, which was laden with fireworks of all sizes. He snapped the reigns on the horses back.

"I shall miss the sea, but I don't think it's the last time I shall see it." Gandalf didn't respond, all he did was take a pipe out of his pocket, light it, and start puffing away in deep thought. It was his turn not to talk.

             By the morning of the 22nd they reached the shire border. 

"Well Gandalf, if it is all the same to you I think I shall take a nap." Gandalf nodded and Lirima took out a cloak from her bag and spread it across the fireworks in the back. 

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Cirdan gave it to me before we left." Gandalf just nodded again and Lirima climbed into the back and promptly fell asleep.

            When Hobbiton came into sight Gandalf smiled. 'It will be awhile before anything happens to Lirima, and today is not a day for dark thoughts. It will be good to see old Bilbo again.' Then Gandalf remembered the first time he had met Bilbo, and how Bilbo had looked when he arrived at the door the day the dwarves had come to Bag End. He laughed out loud, and started singing in a deep cheerful voice,

"The road goes ever on and on,

Down from the door where it began

Now far ahead the road has gone"

Sitting against and old tree with a book in his hand was a young hobbit lad with scraggly brown hair and shocking blue eyes. Indeed he was a lad no more, for it was his birthday today, and his coming of age. It was Frodo Baggins. He had been waiting for Gandalf for quite some time, eager to catch a glimpse of the elf-maiden he hadn't seen for over 20 years, the fireworks Gandalf had brought, and of course Gandalf himself. 

As soon as Frodo heard the song he perked up and ran over to the edge of the road, which conveniently was on a higher level than the road. Gandalf of course had no idea who he was about to meet, and drove the cart right up to Frodo. He didn't even notice Frodo was there and would have driven right past him had Frodo not said anything.

"Your late," said Frodo, trying to have a cross look on his face. Gandalf stopped his horse and looked up at Frodo trying also to be serious.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to." Neither of them could keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing, and Frodo jumped onto the wagon and gave Gandalf a fierce hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again Gandalf!"

"You didn't think we'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday."

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything. Oh! But wait, where's Lirima?" Frodo looked around expecting Lirima to pop out from the bushes. "You said she was coming didn't you?"

"I did."

"Well where is she?" Gandalf motioned with his head towards the back of the wagon. Frodo  peered over the side to see Lirima asleep, wrapped up in a silvery-blue cloak. Her hair made it look like she was sleeping on a golden pillow. Then, as if she knew who was looking at her, she opened her eyes. When she saw Frodo a warm smile spread across her face, and she sat up quickly. 

"Frodo!"

"Hello Lirima, taking a nap?" Lirima gave herself a fake proud look and said,

"Yes, yes I was, a short one." Gandalf snorted.

"Yes it was short if you consider six hours a short time."

"Six hours? Was I asleep that long? Why didn't you wake me up Gandalf?" Gandalf didn't have a chance to respond with all the hobbits waving greetings at them. 

            They drove past a large field where there were many hobbits setting up for the party that night.

"Ai, the long expected party," said Lirima. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"How is the old rascal?"

"You know old Bilbo, he has the whole place in an uproar."

"Well that should please him."

"Half the shire's been invited. He's up to something." Gandalf and Lirima exchanged glances, and said simultaneously;

"Indeed?"

"Alright then, keep your secrets. Before you two came along we Bagginses were very well thought of, never went on any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo looked at Lirima when he said the last part.

"If your referring to the incident of the dragon I was barely involved. It was Gandalf who started the real trouble."

"All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door, nothing more." Frodo snorted. 

"Well, whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really…" Gandalf looked around at a hobbit grandmother who had stopped sweeping to stare at the passing big people, and nodded to her. As the cart rolled down the lane closer to Bag End hobbit children came running towards them.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf! Fireworks!" Frodo and Lirima looked at him waiting to see what he would do, he just kept looking forward. But when the children were disappointed and starting to turn back he let off a beautiful firework that sent butterflies flying around the children. 

"Do you want to see all our old haunts again Lirima?"

"Yes, let's go." Lirima hopped down from the still moving cart. Frodo started back to follow but turned back to Gandalf.

"I'm glad your back Gandalf." Frodo jumped off the cart and followed Lirima. Gandalf called after him.

"So am I my dear boy! So am I." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

lle nowno' sina, uum~ you think on this, do not.

Amin heru~ my lord

A/N: Tell me what you think of how I depicted Cirdan, I had to go back into the Silmarillion to discover more of his character. He's going to come back into the story, so I'm open to suggestions.


	4. Hobbit Friends

A/n: I will finish this chapter tonight! Not tomorrow.. Tonight! I have a glass of milk, rice cakes, good music playing, and all the books I need for reference. I'm psyched…lets go!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*                    

Frodo and Lirima were sitting at the base of a tall willow tree next to a small waterfall. They had been revisiting old memories and places, and reliving old adventures. Now Lirima was telling Frodo of all the places she had been. 

"What was the sea like?"

"Tina aear, sila ve gil beleg." 

"And Cirdan?"

"He was.. When you first see him the first thing you notice about him is his height. He's almost a full head taller than I, and then you see his eyes. He's very wise and noble of course, then there's a hidden strength that you can't see, but you can sense somehow."

"I think old Bilbo would have liked to see him again. I still can't believe that he is going to be eleventy-one. He hasn't changed much, has he?" Frodo was talking to himself more than he was talking to Lirima. He sat looking at the water for a while then he seemed to rouse himself out of his thoughts. "What do you have planned?"

"You will know soon enough."

"Well then, I shall just have to wait, unless I can get it out of Gandalf. What do you say we go down to the Green Dragon and grab an ale? Merry and Pippin are sure to be there."

" I might come later Frodo, I would like to see Bilbo before the party."

"Of course, do you know the way the back?"

"Yes, thank you." Lirima stood up and brushed her ankle long skirt off, then ran off in the direction towards Bag End. Frodo smiled to himself, it was nice to see her again, and they had gotten along so well in the past. 'I do hope I see more of her.' Frodo stood up and brushed himself off. 

"Well then to the Green Dragon for me!" Frodo walked in the opposite direction, whistling the walking song as he went.

Gandalf strode up to the small gate that barely reached past his knee. He chuckled as he read a sign that said, 'No admittance except on party business'.  Pushing open the gate he walked up to the door and knocked on it with his staff. 

"NO THANK YOU! I don't want any more well wishers, visitors, or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" The door suddenly opened, revealing a hobbit, small as they all were, with gray hair that still had streaks of brown in it, and a young face for his eleventy-one years.

"Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins…"

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo walked forward and gave Gandalf a hug. Then Gandalf held Bilbo at arms length to look at him. 

" One hundred and eleven years old! Well now… who would believe it? You haven't aged a day…." Bilbo suddenly remembered his manners, and practically ran back inside, motioning for Gandalf to follow.

"Well come on! Come in! Would you like some tea? Or perhaps something stronger! I still have some of the Old Winyards left. 1296, a very good year! Almost as old as I am! My Father put it down. What say we open one?" Bilbo was running around the hole, taking Gandalf's hat and staff and putting them away, then dashing into the kitchen, reappearing again, always in a different place. 

"Tea is fine thank you."  Gandalf backed up and bumped into the chandelier. After steadying it he turned to walk into the next room but hit his head on the archway.

"We were expecting you quite some time ago! But one can't keep you from coming and going! Let's see, what have we got here? Ah! I can make you some eggs if you want!" Bilbo game hustling in the room with a plate of food, expecting to see Gandalf sitting in a chair but instead, finding the room empty. "Gandalf?"

"Just tea, thank you." Just then there was a loud banging at the door and a horrid screeching voice.

"BILBO! BILBO BAGGINS! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE!" Gandalf's face showed a flicker of fear for a second when he realized who the voice belonged to. The dreaded shrew, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Bilbo had hidden himself behind the wall out of sight from the windows.

"Tell her I'm not here!" he mouthed to Gandalf. Now even Gandalf, who was not afraid of orcs or trolls, was afraid of Lobelia. He had to gather his courage. With a deep breath he swung open the door. Unfortunately, it was at the same time that Lobelia was starting to pound on it. So instead of knocking on the door, she hit Gandalf right in his stomach.

"Madam, do you mind?" Lobelia looked up at Gandalf and frowned. 

"Where's Bilbo?" she said with a glare in her eyes.

"He stepped out, went for a walk." Gandalf was scared to death, but he couldn't let it show. 

"Well Mr. Gandalf, you make sure you tell him that cousin Lobelia was here!"

"I will do that, good day!" Lobelia gave a curt nod, turned sharply, and stalked away.  Gandalf watched her yell at Sam Gamgee who had accidentally dropped his gardening tools in her path. 

"Can't you see where I'm walking? Rude! Inconsiderate lad!" Sam looked very scared and picked up his tools as fast as he could, then ran over to Bag End.

"Good day Sam-lad! Don't mind Lobelia! She's upset because she can't find Bilbo!" Gandalf turned inside to Bilbo.

"Well, what was that about?"

"I don't know, all these relatives hanging on the bell! They never give me a moments peace! I want to see mountains again Gandalf, and find someplace quiet where I can finish my book…"

"Bilbo…"

"Yes?"

"The tea is done."

"Oh! Right! Tea!" Bilbo bustled over, took the kettle off the fire, and poured some for Gandalf.

"You mean to follow through with our plan then?"

"Yes, yes, everything is in order."

" Frodo suspects something.."

"Of course he does! He's a Baggins! We pick up on things very quickly you know!"

"Yes, I know. Frodo is very fond of you, you will tell him won't you?"

"I know, he'd come with me if I wanted him to. But I can't take him out of the shire. I feel old Gandalf, I know I don't look it, but I can feel it. I feel spread thin, sort of like, butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, and I don't think I shall return. In fact, I mean not to." Gandalf looked at Bilbo with concern, he wondered what could cause this. Bilbo noticed the look and changed the subject. 

"But come now! You promised you'd bring our elf friend with you! Where is she?"

"When I last saw her, she was heading off with Frodo to revisit some of their old haunts."

"Ha! Frodo has nothing but talked of your coming for a month! He has millions of ideas of things to do while you are here. I think he would like both of you to take up a permanent residence here." There was another knock on the door, but this one was lighter and higher up. Bilbo jumped,

"Lobelia! She's back!"

"No Bilbo, I think that would be our elf friend as you put it." Bilbo's face relaxed and he ran over to the door and threw it open. 

"Lirima! My dear girl!"

"Hello Bilbo! It's so good to see you again!" Lirima knelt down and gave Bilbo a warm hug.

"Why, you hardly look a day over 50."

"So I keep hearing! Come on in! have some tea with Gandalf and I! Here, let me take your cloak." Lirima was better skilled than Gandalf when it came to maneuvering around the hobbit-hole. 

"Sit down! Tell me, how is your uncle?"

"Elrond? Well, I haven't seen him for over 10 years. But things never change much in Rivendell, so as far as I know he's doing very well."

"Good, good! Glad to hear it! We were just talking of Frodo."

"Why haven't you told him about your plan yet? He's very worried about you."

"Yes, well, he'll know tonight. But let's sit by the fire, and talk of old times!"

            Two hours passed by, and it was starting to get dark.

"Well Bilbo, Frodo asked me if I would go to the Green Dragon and I told him- "

"Of course! Go ahead have a good time! I'll see you both tonight!"

"Alright goodbye Gandalf, goodbye Bilbo!" Lirima ducked walking out of the room, grabbed her cloak and headed out the door. 

"Well Gandalf, what do you say we take up our pipes outside?"

"I have not heard a more welcome suggestion for weeks."

            Gandalf and Bilbo were reclining on the top of Bag End smoking. There were lights in the field across from the hobbit hole, and a big sign that said 'Happy birthday Bilbo and Frodo.' All it needed was the party guests. 

"Ah Toby, the finest weed in the south-farthing!" Bilbo blew a smoke ring.  Gandalf looked at the ring thoughtfully for a moment and then blew a smoke ship that flew threw Bilbo's ring.

"Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tina aear, sila ve gil beleg. ~ The sea sparkles, shines as a great star.

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! When you review it encourages me. I like to know people are reading my stories. So even if you just say you're reading it, please review!


	5. Bilbo's party

Lemonly~ I loved OFUM!!! Cam is an excellent author!!!! Thanx for suggesting it! Unfortunately, it's delayed my updating since I couldn't stop reading it…. 

A/N: Ok… now… I know what a mary-sue is! Thank you darkcherry and lemonly… Now, you might believe my character is a mary-sue, she's not. She's an elf, maybe you think that because you haven't seen her whole personality yet…you'll be quite surprised when she meets boromir ~evil grin~… happy reading!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            The guests arrived in drones. When she realized how many hobbits were coming towards her wanting to hug her or shake her hand, she wanted to cry 'ATTACK OF THE LITTLE PEOPLE!'  But somehow, she got through it. The music started, the guests continued to arrive and everyone started dancing. She looked around. Everyone was busy doing something. Bilbo was telling hobbit children a story that was very exciting from the look on their faces. Frodo was doing a ridiculous dance, Gandalf was dancing with his elbows up trying not to hit any hobbits, and Pippin was trying to mix in with the band.

"Hello Lirima!" Lirima turned around and looked down to see Meriadoc Brandybuck looking up at her with a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Care to dance?" Before she could even finish saying sure Merry had swept her out to where the other hobbits and Gandalf were dancing. Merry was a very good dancer and danced well even with someone almost twice his size. She told him so.

"Thankee, Pip and I have been practicing for a week. Anytime we'd see a bored hobbit lass sitting about we'd walk up to her, bow, and start dancing with her. Once Pip saw my old gammer Brandybuck sitting down, but he didn't know it was her because he was blindfolded, and he started dancing with her. She swatted him with her broom and chased him halfway across the Shire!" Lirima was about to respond but Merry stopped and pointed to a very flustered and red Sam Gamgee, who had just been pushed into dancing with Rosie Cotton by Frodo. Lirima and Merry walked over to Frodo and sat down on either side of him. 

"That wasn't very nice of you Frodo."

"I know Merry, but it's for Sam's own good. He's been crazy over Rosie for a very long time. See, there look! He's smiling!" Lirima looked over at Sam. It was true, he still looked very happy, but still a bright shade of pink.

"Now you see Merry that's just what you need, a nice hobbit-lass to settle down with," said Frodo.

"I- Merry?" Merry had disappeared while Frodo was talking.

"Where did he get to?" Her question was soon answered by arguing in a nearby tent. 

"Done."

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"It was your idea!" There was a shrill scream and and a boom as the firework shot up taking the tent with it, leaving Merry and Pippin looking as if they had fallen down a chimney. The firework shot straight up into the air then swerved back towards the party, taking on a dragon form. Everyone got down and covered their heads but looked up in time to see the dragon explode into a brilliant shower of lights and colors. Lirima looked at Merry and Pippin who were in the same spot just a few feet away. 

"That was good."

"Let's get another one."

" I would hate to be you when Gandalf finds out-" Lirima stopped when she saw Gandalf come up behind Merry and Pippin and grap them by the ears.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. I should have known…" Gandalf led them away towards the food tent.

"My dear guests! I think it is time we should eat!" There was a deafening cheer and a rush to get seats as the food was brought out to the tables. Lirima walked over to where Frodo and Sam were sitting and sat down. Sam was looking at her with wide eyes, she decided to just ignore it.  Lirima looked around at all the hobbits and found the one she was looking for. 

"You know Frodo, Pearl Took seems to have eyes for you." Frodo's head shot up from his food.

"What?!" He turned to look at Pearl. She was staring at him, but when she noticed he saw her she smiled, blushed, and turned back to her sisters.

"She was also looking like she wished you would ask her to dance earlier."

"That's true you know Frodo."

"Merry! You're alive! …. What are you doing?" Merry had on an apron and was carrying two pitchers of ale. 

"Gandalf said Pip and I have to work for the rest of the night as punishment. After supper we have to wash dishes, and then we have to stay afterwards and pick up all the extra mess."

"We don't even get to have supper!!!!" Everyone turned to look at Pippin, who had just walked up, and started laughing. He was wearing a yellow apron with frills and lace that looked more like the front of a dress. The tray of cake he was holding didn't make him look any better. 

" What are you wearing Pip"

"I told Gandalf that he looked very antique. He thought I called him old and he turned my apron into this!"

            The party had gone well, and besides the dragon-firework incident there had only been one other accident. When the dragon-firework had been flying over the party it had set fire to one of the tents. Fortunately for the hobbits it had not been the tent with the food in it. Some of the hobbit men had put it out while everyone was eating, and much to their dismay the mushrooms were all gone by the time they were done. Now the hobbits were full from food and ale and didn't even mind when Bilbo stood up for his speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Gubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" There were roars of laughter from the crowd, mainly because everyone was either drunk or tipsy.

"Proudfoots! Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy one years is much too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve! I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"  Lirima saw his lips form the words 'good-bye', it was meant for Frodo. Suddenly Bilbo disappeared. It was, of course, entirely part of the plan, and since she had seen Bilbo disappear before she wasn't surprised at it. Everyone was in a frenzy, looking under tables and into the bushes. One gaffer was laughing hysterically, thinking it was a joke meant only for him.

 Frodo was still sitting at the table with a disbelieving look on his face. He hadn't quite comprehended what had happened yet. Bilbo couldn't disappear, it was impossible. A flood of hobbits was coming towards Frodo, all demanding to know if this was Bilbo's idea of a joke.  Frodo got up on the table so everyone could hear him.

"I'm sorry for all the confusion! Please, feel free to continue to eat and dance, or leave if you wish. The party will not end because the host has left!" The guests seemed to accept what Frodo said and continued with what they were doing but not in the same way. This left Frodo to escape up to Bag End.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N~ I'm really sorry about the wait and the length. There was supposed to be more in this chapter but I'll just add it in on the next one.  I wanted to get this chapter done before school. Otherwise it would have taken me another week to post it. As always, pleas R&R! 


	6. visions and drunken hobbits

Lirima started up to Bag End as soon as Pippin stopped tugging at her sleeve and asking her where Bilbo had gone. Gandalf had disappeared nearly 15 minutes ago with a wink and a smile in her direction. Why hadn't Bilbo told Frodo he was leaving? It would have been a lot easier on him. She started running she didn't want to miss Bilbo. Then she heard a voice a little way up the road.

"I've thought of an ending for my book. And he lived happily, ever after, to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will my old friend."

"Good-bye Gandalf"

"Good-bye, dear Bilbo."

Rounding the edge of the trees she could see Gandalf turning back inside Bag End and closing the door. A feeling of darkness swept over her then, darkness and danger. Suddenly she saw Gandalf shutting the door again, yet it wasn't the night and the front yard of Bag End he was shutting out. It was something she couldn't see but she could feel. Comfort, yes that was what it was. Suddenly she felt herself in new surroundings she looked around and saw bodies of men, elves and orcs. Far away she saw Pippin, he was waving at her totally oblivious to what was around him. She tried to warn him for there was a troll coming up behind him, it was hideous. It's club was raised and it was bringing it down swift and hard. But that vision vanished just as soon as it appeared and she saw an elf she had never met before holding his hand out to her. She shook her head, and looked around, she was back in the Shire and Bilbo was walking away. 

"Bilbo!" He stopped and turned around with a curious look on his face. When he saw Lirima he smiled sadly and held his arms out to her.

"My dear child…" Lirima sprinted over to him and he held her in a tight embrace. "We will meet again. And look after Frodo for me, keep him company for awhile, will you?"

"Yes, yes of course." Bilbo held her back at arms length now to look at her.

"That's a girl, now, I must be off. Farewell!"

"Good-bye" Lirima watched him trudge down the road and before she turned back to Bag End she heard him start to sing.

"The road goes ever on and on,

down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the road has gone, 

And I must follow if I can…."

She listened until she could hear no more. This is the end of something, I know I shall see him again but it won't be the same when I do. The Shire will never be the same again somehow. Her mind went over the vision she had seen, what did it all mean? It wasn't the first time this had happened to her, once, long ago when she had been a mere 300 years old. And there was also the dream before… but she didn't want to think about that. 

            She had almost reached Bag End when a slamming noise, and the swish of a cloak interrupted her thoughts. Lirima looked up to see Gandalf almost running towards his cart.

"Mithrandir?" Gandalf stopped and turned around swiftly.

"Lirima, there you are. I must ask you a favor." He walked up to her with a glance towards the door of Bag End. "Wait here, for a time, until I call for you." Lirima sensed the concern and urgency in his voice.

"What has happened?"

"Questions have arisen. I need to answer them and Frodo will need looking after. Please stay here until I call for you." She knew by the look of worry in his eyes that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Yes, all right." He nodded and smiled. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes still held that concerned look. Turning he walked back toward the cart and clambered on. With one more look at Lirima he cracked the reigns on the horses back and took off faster than she thought was possible in a cart.

            Lirima handed Frodo a mug of ale. He had refused to drink tea and was by this time getting quite drunk. 

"Hey ho, to the…bottle I (hiccup!) go..

to heal my heart (hiccup!) and drown my woe.

The rain may fall… (hiccup!) the wind may blow!

But there.. still beeee(hiccup!) many miles, to, go…" He took a long draught from his ale, and set it down on the little table with another satisfied hiccup. It was noon on the fourth day after the party. Merry and Pippin had stopped by to help Frodo hand out possessions Bilbo had left for people. Seeing that Frodo was incapable of finishing the song on his own Merry chimed in. 

"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, 

and the stream that flows from hill to plain.

Better than rain or rippling brook:" He stopped then allowing Pippin to take over.

"IS A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!" Lirima just shook her head at the stupidity of the whole situation. Frodo had been missing Bilbo terribly and had decided to let himself sink into drunken oblivion.

"Lirima, (hiccup!) could I have another?"

"No Frodo you're already too drunk as it is I suggest you go set in your room until I can give you something for that hangover you're going to have." Frodo considered this a good idea and stumbled off down the hall to his room.

"Poor lad," said Pippin "Can't 'andle 'is liquor." Lirima raised an eyebrow at this, considering that Frodo was almost twice Pippin's age.

"'ats right Pip, take us for example." It was obvious Merry and Pippin were also starting to get a bit tipsy. "We've 'ad just as much as ole Frodo. And I feel 'percefly, mmm, fine."

"Whaddaya say we go over to the Green Dragon Merry?"

"Aye, Pip 'at sounds, lovely." So they left, stumbling, nodding, and saying thankee before they started to sing the drinking song again.

            Three days later Frodo was sober again. Largely because of Lirima locking the cellar where the ale and wine was kept. Currently, Lirima was reading a book in the living room and Frodo was going through all of Bilbo's papers in his study.

"You know I never knew how much he wrote about." Said Frodo, walking into the room holding out a copy of Bilbo's manuscripts for Lirima to look at. She took it and looked over it. On it, in Bilbo's spidery handwriting, was written the account of how Gandalf had turned the three trolls in to stone. She smiled remembering that day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. But not a hobbit knock, it was far too high up.  

"I've got it." Said Frodo as he walked over towards the door.

"Hello, can I help you sir?"

"Gandalf sent me. I have a message for an elf maiden, Lirima."

"Oh, come in." Lirima stood up as she recognized a ranger from the Dunedain.  

"Astlad, a message from Mithrandir?"

"Yes" he said with a curious glance at Frodo, as though he was wondering whether he were a dwarf without a beard or a very short human. Frodo seemed to notice where he was looking and said;

"I'm a halfling."

"Are you really?!" said Astlad rather excitedly as though the only thing he had ever wanted to see in his life was a hobbit.

"Yes," said Frodo. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some, but I really must be getting back." Astlad looked truly sorry for not being able to stay, and with a hurried good-bye left as quickly as he came.

"Quite a strange fellow don't you think?" Frodo didn't consider that Astlad probably thought the same of him. 

"I would have- what's wrong?"  Frodo had noticed the look on Lirima's face.

"I must go, Gandalf needs me."

"Not you too!"

"I'm sorry Frodo." She said, with a regretful look.


End file.
